


Can I Kiss You?

by a_chilleus



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: "can i kiss you?", First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_chilleus/pseuds/a_chilleus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>directly inspired by this: http://polite-metalhead.tumblr.com/post/123283008484</p>
<p>in which Scripps tries to ask Posner if he can kiss him. I'm a sap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You?

"May I kiss you?" sounds too formal, Scripps thinks, but " _can I_ " makes him sarcastically answer himself "I don't know, _can_ you?" He smirks to himself, imagining Posner replying that way to his awkward proposition.  
"What's so funny?" Posner asks, a slightly nervous tremor in his voice.  
"You. Obviously," Scripps deadpans, then grins as Posner takes a second to realise he's joking.  
"You're so mean," Posner whines dramatically, and Scripps punches his arm lightly and says "But you love me really!" as he dodges Posner's swipe back.  
\--  
He's sitting on Dakin's bed staring at an unfinished essay, pen gripped between his teeth.  
"I want to kiss you." That sounds far too forward. Posner might feel threatened to reciprocate even if he doesn't really want to. What if he doesn't want to? Scripps shakes his head, trying to clear the thought from his head. He tries to remember how it was done in those sappy romance novels that his mum likes, but "why don't you kiss me already?" with a "flirtatious eyelash flutter" isn't exactly his style, and neither is "do you mind if I..." while leaning in "ever closer, their mouths almost touching but not quite, until..."  
"Don. Donald. DONALD SCRIPPS WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Dakin's shout startles Scripps out of his daydreaming, and he rubs the newly forming bruise on his arm.  
"Jesus Christ mate, I've been poking you for ages. What's up?"  
"That'd explain the bruise. Arsehole. And nothing's up."  
"Something is clearly up."  
"Just thinking."  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Dakin wheedles, poking Scripps' foot with his own. At his friend's irritated glare: "Mate. Mate, you can tell me. Seriously Don, what are you thinking about?"  
"Posner. Now fuck off."  
"Wait, Posner? Why... oh my God. Really? Jesus Scripps, that's... alright. Fair enough... stop looking at me like that!"  
\--  
"Is it alright if I kiss you?"  
"Do you mind if I kiss you?"  
"Kiss me?  
"Would it be ok if I kissed you now?"  
"What would you say if I told you I really kind of want to kiss you right now?"

\--

"Hey Scripps," Posner sits down next to him on the grass, looking out across the rest of the school field. The field is mostly empty, just a couple of teacher patrolling at the edges and some year 10s kicking a football around.  
"Hey Pos, you alright?" The other boy looks a little anxious, but he nods and looks at Scripps, just managing to meet his eye.  
"Scripps... um... can I kiss you?"


End file.
